Along with fast developments of Internet technologies, a network Instant Messenger, i.e. an IM tool, has been accepted by most netizens. The IM tool is widely used not only in leisure and entertainment but also in work environments. Currently, the IM tool has become a necessary part of work and life. Along with developments of the IM tool, more and more communications and entertainment services are provided through the IM tool, and functions are improved increasingly. At the first beginning, the IM tool just provides a basic text communication function. But now, the IM tool can also send varieties of expression information, picture information and files; in addition, a user can have an audio chat and a video chat with an IM friend, and also can share a song or play an online game with the IM friend.
Because contents on the Internet are numerous, rich and colorful, during interaction through the IM tool, users usually exchange information on the Internet with each other and recommend an excellent webpage to each other. To realize this, a conventional manner is that a user inputs hyperlink information of the webpage into a first IM chat window, such as a hyperlink address, and transmits the hyperlink information to an IM receiving end. The IM receiving end directly displays the hyperlink information in a second IM chat window. A user at the IM receiving end can directly click the hyperlink information displayed in the second IM chat window to start a browser to access the webpage corresponding to the hyperlink information.
However, the above conventional manner has the following disadvantages.
The IM tool transmits the hyperlink information in a relatively simple manner, that is, just transmits the hyperlink information as special text information. Similarly, the IM receiving end also displays the received hyperlink information in a text information manner. To see contents of the webpage corresponding to the hyperlink information, the user at the IM receiving end needs to start the browser to access the webpage, which requires the user at the IM receiving end to switch between the IM tool and the browser repeatedly.
As can be seen, the conventional processing for the IM information needs complicated operations and occupies a large number of terminal system resources due to starting the browser. Further, after the user opens the webpage corresponding to the received hyperlink information, if the user is not interested in the contents of the webpage, time for interaction between the users is wasted and the instant messaging between an IM sending end and the IM receiving end is interrupted.
Therefore, the conventional solution for processing the IM information not only needs the complicated operations but also wastes the terminal system resources, and further interrupts an instant messaging conversation between the users of the IM tool.